KyuMin di pagi hari
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: Jadi apapun yang dilakukan si magnae, tidak akan merubah apapun perasaan Sungmin padanya. Dia tetap mencintai magnae itu. Karena bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya kekasih yang begitu pas dihatinya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.


**KyuMin di pagi hari**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Jadi apapun yang dilakukan si magnae, tidak akan merubah apapun perasaan Sungmin padanya. Dia tetap mencintai magnae itu. Karena bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya kekasih yang begitu pas dihatinya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

Haishhh, judulnya apa banget deh. =="  
>haha, yaudah lah...<br>silakan dibacaaaa~

===000===

"Pagi, Kyu..." suara aegyo itu terdengar lagi di telinganya setiap pagi. "Hmnn..." gumamnya.

Dia menggeliat dan memeluk erat sosok yang baru saja mengucapakan selamat pagi padanya. Namja berambut ikal itu enggan membuka matanya karena rasa kantuk yang masih belum hilang dari dirinya pasca 'kegiatan' mereka semalam.

Sementara namja lain yang kini masih berada di pelukan namja tadi hanya tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya itu belum berniat untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Namja aegyo itu mengusap sebelah pipi kekasihnya menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan pelan. Dia masih saja tersenyum-senyum melihat wajah tidur kekasihnya. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka tidur bersama. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidur dalam kamar yang sama. Namun entah mengapa setiap hari yang dia lalui bersamanya terasa begitu berbeda dan selalu berkesan spesial. Agak berlebihan memang. Tapi begitulah yang selalu dirasakan oleh seorang Lee Sungmin setiap hari. Dia merasa sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih sempurna seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Meski sering kali namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu mengacuhkannya saat sibuk bermain game, tetap saja hal itu tidak menjadi alasannya untuk pergi dari sisinya. Baginya, Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang begitu berarti. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun dia, atau seperti apapun sikapnya saat dia kesal, bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya kekasih yang begitu pas dihatinya.

"Saranghae, Kyu," bisik Sungmin di telinga kekasihnya yang masih setengah tertidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Nado saranghae, hyung," gumam Kyuhyun lagi tanpa membuka matanya.

===000===

"Selamat pagi, Wookie," sapa Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk menyiapakan sarapan di dapur.

"Pagi, hyung," jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap heran wajah Sungmin yang pagi ini terlihat begitu ceria.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyiapkan sarapan juga. Namun bedanya, Sungmin hanya membuat sarapan khusus untuk kekasihnya.

"Hyung terlihat bahagia sekali. Apa ada sesuatu yang sepesial hari ini?"

"Pasti semalam si magnae itu baru saja memberinya 'nafkah', ya 'kan?" tebak namja yang baru saja memasuki dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Aishh, kau tidak sopan, Hae!" kata Sungmin dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal dan merona merah.

"Haha... tapi benar 'kan, hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil mengedip nakal pada Sungmin. Hal itu sukses membuat pipi namja aegyo itu menjadi memerah sampai ke telinga karena mengingat hal yang semalam dia lakukan bersama kekasihnya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau tidak sopan!" teriak Sungmin dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Merasa terancam dalam bahaya, Donghae bergegas meninggalkan dapur dengan tertawa senang sebelum dilempar panci oleh Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin yang berniat mengejar Donghae sambil berniat melempar panci padanya terpaksa harus membatalkan niatnya karena rasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

"Aishhh, dasar ikan cucut!" gerutu Sungmin sambil berbalik melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook yang masih berada di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa benar yang Donghae-hyung bilang? Hyung tidak lelah? Kita 'kan baru pulang dari konser di Jepang," dengan polosnya Ryeowook bertanya seperti itu.

'Aishh, salahkan saja si magnae itu!' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Yah! Wookie! Haisshh, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan bertanya seperti itu 'sih?" kata Sungmin sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

===000===

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk pada Shindong.

"Sebentar lagi juga menyusul kemari," jawab Shindong sambil menatap meja makan yang sedang ditata oleh Ryeowook.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat para member melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Apa sarapan hari ini, Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menguap.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hanya nasi goreng kimchi," jawab Ryeowook cuek.

**Brakk!**

Sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras mengejutkan mereka. Terlihat magnae kesayangan mereka keluar dari pintu kamar yang baru saja dibanting itu dengan santai. Wajah nanja itu kusut meski sudah cuci muka. Rambut yang masih acak-acakan dan kantung mata yang begitu tebal jelas terlihat dari raut wajah evil magnae itu.

"Sungmin hyung," Kyuhyun memanggil kekasihnya sambil melangkah menuju dapur dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan dari para hyung-nya di meja makan yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'manja-amat-sih-nih-anak'.

"Masakanku masih belum selesai, Kyu. Kau duduklah dulu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil melihat sikap kekasihnya yang memang terkadang kelewat manja. Tetapi sikap manjanya itu hanya dia tujukan pada Sungmin. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin selalu merasa disepesialkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, merasa tidak ada gunanya menatap magnae itu, para member kembali menatap makanan yang kini sedang dibagikan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kita hanya makan makanan seperti ini?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Iya, kenapa hanya ini Wookie?" Donghae ikut protes.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberi mereka berdua sebuah death glare. "Aku lelah. Hyung tahu aku baru pulang dari Jepang setelah konser KRY 'kan? Jadi jangan banyak protes atau tidak akan pernah ada sarapan lagi untuk kalian berdua SELAMANYA!"

Dengan ancaman mematikan dari sang eternal magnae, akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun tidak berani protes lagi.

"Pstt, istrimu itu sedang kenapa?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Yesung dengan tidak sopannya. Yesung hanya menjawab dengan memberi death glare pada magnae tidak sopan itu tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke arah dapur, dimana kini kekasihnya sedang membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan untuknya. Senyum terkembang dibibir si evil magnae itu saat Sungmin meletakan nampan itu di depan kyuhyun.  
>Semua member menatap heran pada menu sarapan yang Sungmin buatkan untuk kekasihnya. Ada omelette, sandwich, sup labu, susu coklat hangat, dan jus guava.<br>"Yah! Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau hanya membuatkan untuk Kyuhyun? Mana untukku?" protes Shindong.

"Hyuuuuung~ aku mau juga!" ucap Hyukjae.  
>"Iya, hyung. Aku juga mau," kini Donghae juga ikut protes.<br>"Enak saja! Sungmin-hyung hanya boleh memasak untukku. Jadi jangan harap kalian dapat makanan darinya," si magnae itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek hyung-nya yang merasa iri padanya.  
>"Sudahlah, kalian makan saja apa yang ada. Sungmin-ah, kau tidak boleh begitu. Lain kali, buatkan untuk hyung dan dongsaeng-mu juga," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin.<br>Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum segan pada hyung tertuanya itu sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.  
>"Mianhae, hyung. Kyu tidak suka kalau aku membuatkan untuk yang lain juga. Tapi lain kali aku pasti membuatkan untuk kalian juga," Sungmin memperlihatkan wajah menyesal.<br>"Tidak boleh begitu, hyung! Hyung itu milikku, jadi tidak boleh memasak untuk orang lain!" bantah Kyuhyun untuk menanggapi kata-kata Sungmin tadi.  
>"Kyu, kau tidak boleh begitu 'kan," ucap Sungmin lirih.<br>"Aisshhh, si magnae ini benar-benar keterlaluan," kini Heechul ikut menanggapi sambil memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Ryeowook.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Sungmin-ah. Lihat! Dia jadi keterlaluan seperti itu. Bukankah dari dulu sudah ku katakan kalau –YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan, CHO KYUHYUN?" Heechul memberi tatapan sengit pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata dari tadi menutupi telinga Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.  
>"Jangan dengar dia, Minnie-hyung. Cukup dengar aku saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis yang sangat terkesan dibuat-buat.<p>

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kau!" Heechul yang kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menuju ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun untuk memberinya pelajaran. Kyuhyun yang sudah menyadari tanda bahaya langsung melarikan diri menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalamnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan seorang Kim Heechul.  
>Sementara para member yang masih berada di meja makan pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan magnae mereka yang selalu saja membuat sakit kepala. Bahkan terkadang mereka heran pada Sungmin yang sanggup mengurus mangnae dengan kelakuan seperti itu.<p>

Lain halnya dengan Sungmin, dia hanya menatap kelakuan kekasihnya tadi dengan tatapan malas. Dia memang seperti itu. Sungmin tidak pernah berniat untuk menegur atau memarahi Kyuhyun di depan orang-orang. Dia cukup menunggu sampai dia hanya berdua dengan sang magnae dan saat itulah dia akan menegurnya jika sikap sang magnae itu sudah keterlaluan. Namun Sungmin sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Jadi apapun yang dilakukan si magnae, tidak akan merubah apapun perasaan Sungmin padanya. Dia tetap mencintai magnae itu. Sungmin tetap mencintai Kyuhyun apapun kelakuan evil-nya. Karena bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya kekasih yang begitu pas dihatinya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

===000===

**END**

First KyuMin drable(?)

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Mind to review?


End file.
